Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 21
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 20 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 22}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 21. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Graustreif *Blaustern *Gelbzahn *Rußpelz (im Original noch Ruß''pfote'') *Buntgesicht *Wolkenjunge *Aschenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchjunges (nicht namentlich) *Goldblüte *Fleckenschweif *Kleinohr *Farnpfote / Farnpelz *Frostfell *Sandsturm *Dunkelstreif *Silberfluss *Tigerkralle *Sturmjunges (nicht namentlich) *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Nebelfuß *Steinfell *Streifenstern Ereignisse Geburt *Sturmjunges *Federjunges Tod *Silberfluss Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Gesichtslose Königin Zeremonien *Farnpfote wird zum Krieger Farnpelz ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Hochstein ***Kinderstube **Sonnenfelsen **Schlangenfelsen *Baumgeviert Tiere *Wühlmaus Heilmittel *Spinnweben *Mohnsamen *Schafgarbe Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Große Versammlung, DonnerClan, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan, Frischbeute, FlussClan *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Mentor, Anführer, Junges, Ältester, Heiler, Zweiter Anführer, Königin *Redewendung: "Dem SternenClan sei Dank!", "nutzloser Fellhaufen" Wissenswertes *Seite 230: Das Wort musste vom Satz "Aber ich musste Silberfluss einfach sehen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 212 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 230: Der Satzrest "(...) now he realized that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 212 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 233: "Die anderen Katzen (...)" - Statt andere Katzen müsste es "zuschauenden Katzen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von watching cats ist (vgl. Seite 215 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 234: "(...), die größte Heilerin zu werden, die dieser Wald je gesehen hat." - die ist eigentlich ein Ausruf und müsste deshalb am Satzende ein Ausrufezeichen und keinen Punkt haben (vgl. Seite 216 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 236: Der Satzrest "(...) that set Fireheart's fur bristling (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 217 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 236: Der Satzrest "(...) up the sloping surface of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 218 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 236: Der Satzteil "(...), but even so, a small, cold part of his mind was telling him this was the end." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), aber dennoch sagte ihm ein kleiner, kalter Teil seines Verstandes, dass dies das Ende war.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), gleichzeitig wusste er ganz klar, dass dies das Ende war." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 219 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 237: Der Satzrest "(...) as she approached, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 219 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 238: Der Satz "Cold paws clutched Fireheart's heart." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Kalte Pfoten packten sein/Feuerherz' Herz.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kalt packte die Angst sein Herz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 220 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 239: Der Satzrest "(...)and stooped to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 220 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 239: Der Satzrest "As his paws touched the ground, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 220 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 239: Der Satzrest "As soon as she had finished speaking (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 221 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 239: Der Rang Heilerschüler/in wird mit junge Heilerin übersetzt(vgl. Seite 221 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 240: Der Satzrest "At once (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 222 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 241: Der Satzrest "Her head fell back, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 222 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 241: Der Satzrest "(...), Fireheart thought, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 223 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 242: Das Wort jetzt vom Satz "Will mir jetzt endlich (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 223 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 242: Das Wort verrückt vom Satz "Bist du verrückt?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 224 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 242: "(...) an die graue Schulter seines Freundes." - Vor dem Wort graue müsste "breite" stehen, da im Original die Rede von broad gray shoulder ist (vgl. Seite 224 von Forest of Secrets) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 21 Kategorie:Verweise